True Friend
by JustFlyAKite
Summary: Mikan is in San Fransisco. Her pen pal, Hotaru is in Tokyo Japan. They have been sending mails to each other for such a long time. One day, Mikan won a lottery to have a free ride to Tokyo Japan. Uh oh. What will happen next? Read and find out! RxR please


**Hope you guys would enjoy this oneshot but this has a sequel, mmk?! Rate and review please!**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gakuen Alice!_**

**Remember:_ This story has a sequel, mmk? Please read it if you want to find out what happened next.._**

* * *

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."_

_"Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."_

_"Be who you are and say what you feel 'cause people who mind don't matter, and people who matter don't mind." - Dr. Seuss_

**True Friend – Chapter 1  
**_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03_

_Hello, my new friend,_

_I am Mikan Sakura and I have brown orbs and brunette hair. Next month I  
will be eleven years old, and I hope I'll be four feet tall by then. I have a quarter of  
an inch to go. I wear a size nine dress and a size six shoe, which my mother finds  
embarrassingly big. Frankly, I like my big feet. They get me up and down the steep  
hills of San Francisco and shoot me through the water like a frog when I swim. I  
am in 4th grade and am studying French. I hate it, but would like to learn Japanese.  
My father goes there in Japan often and he has taught me a few words. They are  
pretty words but I can't spell them. Can you? How do you spell the word for  
"cherry blossom"?_

_I take dancing lessons, which I love, and I also like to play dodgeball with  
the kids that lives on our street. When I grow up I think I'll be a dancer, but  
it is an awful lot of work. One of the dancers at the San Francisco Opera  
House said so, so maybe I'll be a schoolteacher like my aunt and have the  
whole summer off._

_Last month at school we saw your island on a television show. It was so  
__beautiful, with the birds flying over it and the flowers blooming on its hills, that  
__I wanted to write someone who lives there, a girl like me._

_Here is a picture of my house. That is me standing on one foot on the patio  
wall. Please write soon._

_Your new friend,  
Mikan_

_P.S. When are you coming to live with us in San Francisco?_

A raven-haired girl folded the letter and whispered to herself: "Cherry blossom is spelled S-A-K-U-R-A."

_Flashback.._

_One Sunday, as a certain raven-haired girl was coming home from school, a car pulled up beside her. A good-looking man leaned on the steering wheel, a warm smile on his face._

"_I'm Mr. Sakura. I own a company here on the island," he said. "And I have a daughter your age. The last thing she ask me before I left San Francisco was to find a girl in the town of Tokyo in Japan and ask if she would like to exchange letters. How about being her pen pal?"_

_Hotaru, the raven-haired girl, needed no explanation for that term. Many letters came into the mission from children in the States who wanted to write letters. She had never done so before, but now she was ready._

"_I would like that," the raven-haired girl answered._

"_My daughter's name is Mikan," he said, taking a letter from his inside pocket. "She told me to give this to the nicest girl I could find—and that's you, with your twinkling eyes and rosy cheeks._

_Hotaru smiled and slowly took the extended letter._

_End of flashback.._

It has been half a year since the raven-haired girl started having a pen pal. She writes a letter to her every week.

Hotaru Imai and her pen pal, Mikan Sakura, is now eleven years old.

In San Francisco…

"Mooooooooooooommmmm! Where's my hair curlers?" a brunette haired girl shouted as she was trying to find her hair curlers.

"It's in the bathroom downstairs!" the brunette's mom replied.

"Found it! Thanks, mom!" the brunette replied as she dashed upstairs and curled her hair.

After several minutes, the brunette was done preparing for school. She dashed downstairs, ate breakfast and said, "I'm off now, mom!"

She kissed her mother's cheeks before slamming the front door.

Before going to school, she went to downtown..

"Hey guys!" yelled the brunette to her friends.

"Good morning!" one of her friends replied.

They searched and bought some things..

"Hey.. You over there.. Would you like to join the raffle drawing?" an old lady asked, pointing at Mikan.

"Me?" Mikan asked as she turned around and looked the old lady.

"Yea." The old lady said as she started shaking the box filled with balls.

Mikan went closer and put her hands in it. After a few seconds, she grabbed a ball. She looked at it and it was a gold one..

"Congratulations!" the old lady shouted.

"Did I win?" the brunette asked.

"Yea. Now you get a free trip to Tokyo Japan! Here's your ticket and the time of the plane departure." The old lady said as she suddenly vanished.

"Tokyo? JAPAN?" the brunette shouted.

"Come on, Mikan. We're going to be late for class!" one of Mikan's friend said as they dragged to shocked brunette towards the school.

"Eeeeehhh?" one girl shouted.

"Yea, that's right!" Mikan said.

"You're going to Tokyo!" one girl shouted again.

They continued murmuring about the brunette going to Tokyo..

"So, are you going to transfer in a school IN Tokyo?" a girl asked.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Sakura Mikan is going to transfer in Tokyo!"

"Eeeeh?"

"Oh no! I will never have the chance to tell her how much I like her!"

"Give it up."

In Tokyo, Japan...

Hotaru's P.O.V.

I was just about to put a letter in the mailbox for my pen pal.. I went downstairs, outside the house and towards the gate.

I opened the mailbox seeing a plain envelope with a letter in it.

I took it and started reading..

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I can't believe that we're still sending mails to each other up __until now. It's  
has already been half a year since we started. Well, it's good that you still  
send mails to me because somehow, I somewhat think that you're not the kind  
of girl who usually have a pen pal. Just curious.. Hehe. Well, see you soon!_

_Your friend,  
Mikan :)_

"Yes, I am." I whispered as I put my mail inside the mailbox and went towards my room to get ready to sleep.

End of P.O.V.

After school..

Mikan's friends was just done saying goodbyes and hugging her for several minutes. They were waving at each other as Mikan was on her way home..

At home..

"I'm going to find my pen pal in Tokyo since she can't live with us here in San Francisco, I'll live with her!" the brunette said as she was laid down her bed.

It already has been two days.. Mikan was packed up. Her mom was crying with unforgettable tears..

"_Mikan, I'm very sorry, I can't go to the airport with you cuz I have soccer practice today."_

"_Singing lessons."_

"_Piano lessons.."_

"Sigh. Great! My friends won't even see me take my last step here in San Fransisco just because they have…… Oh well, I can't help it." The brunette said as she was staring at the window, looking at herself, perfectly packed up and beautifully dressed.

She went downstairs as she hugged her mom.. They went to the car as her mom drove her off to the airport. Then again, she hugged her mom one last time..

"Byeeeee, mom! I'll be safe! Don't worry! I'll send you postcards and mails, okay? I'll miss you, mom! Don't forget to take care of yourself! I'll come back home soon!" Mikan shouted as she was waving goodbye.

After several minutes, Mikan was finally in the plane..

**(A/N: I don't know but let's just pretend that they let 11 years olds and up go to the plane by themselves, mmk?)**

**(A/N: I'm going to summarize the rest of this story, mmk? Sorry.)**

Now then, after arriving in Tokyo, Japan, she tried to find her pen pal. Sadly, she didn't. But luckily, she found her aunt there. She stayed with her aunt for a couple of days. She spent her time searching for her.. But couldn't find her penpal, at all. One day, her aunt decided that she should go to school, at least for two weeks or so.. So, her aunt enrolled her to this school called Seigaku Elementary.

**(A/N: Seigaku? Prince of Tennis? o.O NAH!)**

There, she met a girl named Hotaru Imai. The same name as her penpal. Yes, it WAS her penpal. First, she didn't notice and didn't accept the fact that it was her penpal because she was expecting an ever-energetic one. NOT a cold-hearted weird crab-eating person. But sooner or later, she accepted her penpal. They became really great friends. They spent their time together. Playing sports, shopping together and all those fun stuffs. But her penpal didn't enjoy it although she was happy that her close friend is happy. Mikan was the only person who was ever this close to her. Not anyone ever talked to her except for the guys that wanted to ask her out. Maybe they were scared, yes?

Anyways, they were having a lot of fun together. Or maybe that's what we think. Two weeks later, after Mikan came to Japan, the two weeks didn't last long.It was decided that she has to go back to San Francisco. NO! She doesn't wanna leave! Why does she have to leave anyways? Well, remember? Her aunt can only pay for her needs and take care of her for two weeks.

They said goodbye to each other. Played together one last time until it was time to go. She was packed, ready to go. In the airport, Hotaru was there, watching her every move and watching her last step in Japan on her way inside the plane. Mikan didn't notice this but deep inside her penpal's heart, she wanted to stop her from leaving, but couldn't. So, at last.. That's it. They didn't send each other letters anymore because Mikan forgot to give and tell her their new address. After that, they didn't even see each other, anymore.. Or maybe? Read the "The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura" to find out what happened next!!

* * *

**Sorry for summarizing it. I did it because I already started "The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura". Impatient readers maybe wanted to read this "True Friend" fast and then directly go to that sequel. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you guys would read "The Secret Identity of Mikan Sakura"! Rate and reviews please!**


End file.
